The Wizard of Camelot
by Xandrolar1
Summary: Merlin Take on Wizard of Oz, Gwen is transported to a magical land, where she meets and befriends three very familiar people, who join with her to help her find a way home again.  Hope you all enjoy, please read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

The Wizard of Camelot

Autumn was always a busy time in the kingdom, people working to gather in the last of the crops or making sure there was enough wood available before winter set in. So as people ran past here, hurrying from A to B, Gwen, now Queen of Camelot was feeling nostalgic. This time last year she would have been one of those doing the hurrying, and it was a strange sensation to be sure.

"Scues" said a familiar voice, Merlin moving past quickly, on an errand for Arthur no doubt.

"Merlin!" she called. He stooped and turned waiting as she walked up to him.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" she asked. Merlin smiled and shook his head.

"No, it's covered" he told her.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Positive" he replied. Gwen nodded, Merlin waited, blinking a couple of times. She frowned at him, he frowned back.

"Merlin?" she asked.

"Can I go?" he asked.

"What? Oh. Yes of course" she said, realising he'd been waiting for her to dismiss him. He nodded at her, then went on his way, Gwen silently chiding herself, she really wasn't used to having to dismiss people, especially her best friend. With a sigh she turned and walked out into the courtyard, people bowing or nodding as she walked down the steps. She returned the greetings, thinking of how much she actually missed being a part of the bustle going on around her. Over by the gates an old woman was carrying a bucket of water, she was hunched over, and in her other hand she held a walking stick. Gwen moved to her.

"Excuse me" Gwen said, the old woman startled looked at her.

"Oh, My lady" she said, attempting a bow. Gwen smiled at her, the old woman clearly confused.

"Would you like me to take that for you?" Gwen asked gently. The woman smiled and shook her head.

"No no, but thank you" she replied.

"It's no bother, honestly, we should all work together for a common good don't you think?" Gwen said. The woman smiled again and let Gwen take the bucket.

"Thank you my lady" she said, meaning it. Gwen smiled and walked with the old lady.

* * *

><p>Arthur looked up later that night as Gwen entered their chambers, he did not look happy. Gwen frowned at him, while Merlin stood over by the table, readying their dinner. He of course, already knew what was coming, having heard the report Arthur had received earlier in the day, Merlin, ever being the peacemaker had tried to assure Arthur it was nothing to be annoyed about. Arthur had not been receptive.<p>

"My Lord" Gwen said walking forwards.

"Gwen" Arthur replied, his voice neutral as he sat down at the table, Gwen doing the same, Merlin pouring them a drink.

"I heard about what you did today" Arthur as he chewed on some meat. Gwen looked up at him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Carrying that bucket" Arthur said. Gwen rolled her eyes and began to laugh.

"That's what's got you so annoyed?" she asked.

"Gwen, it isn't funny. You're queen of Camelot now, certain things are to be expected of you, carrying buckets for townsfolk isn't one of them" Arthur snapped.

"So what? I'm expected to stand around doing nothing?" she asked. "That isn't me Arthur, and It never will be" she said.

"That's not the point Gwen, there's a fine line between helping people and being seen to do a servants duties!" he yelled. "If it was that important to you, you could have got someone else to do it" Arthur stated. "Merlin for instance" he added. Merlin blinked, then frowned.

"Oh, like he wasn't busy enough running around after you, like he always is!" Gwen snapped. "Have you seen the way you treat him sometimes?" she said.

"I treat him fine" Arthur shot back.

"Ermm excuse me" Merlin said quietly.

"Really? Then how comes every time I've seen him today he's been running off to yet another part of the castle for you?" Gwen said.

"So you're worried about Merlin now?" asked Arthur eyes wide.

"Excuse me" Merlin said a little louder.

"Yes. You run the poor man ragged and not once do you give him any kind of thanks, after everything he's done for you, would it hurt just a little?" Gwen replied.

"He's a servant Gwen, it's his job!" Arthur replied.

"EXCUSE ME!" Merlin yelled.

"WHAT?" they both turned glaring at him. Merlin cleared his throat.

"As much as I'm touched you're arguing about me, this is nothing to do with me" he stated.

"I know, I just used you as an example" Arthur said.

"Of course, you're right Merlin" Gwen said. "Please forgive us"

"See there you go again" Arthur yelled.

"What now?" Gwen asked. Merlin rolling his eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"You know why don't you both eat your dinner, have an early night, and calm down" Merlin suggested. They both looked at him, then Gwen stood.

"Thank you for the meal Merlin, it was as always delicious" she said, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Arthur.

"Somewhere over the rainbow for all you seem to care!" Gwen shot back, the door slamming closed. Arthur stared at the door for a full minute, then looked at Merlin.

"This is all your fault" Arthur muttered.

"What did I do?" Merlin asked, utterly confused.

"Your problem Merlin is that sometimes I seriously doubt if you have a brain" Arthur said.

"And if I might say so, _Sire_ you problem is half the time you forget you have a heart" Merlin retorted.

"Prat" Arthur muttered.

"Nimrod"

"That's a new one" Arthur said looking up.

"Sorry, must have came on with my lack of brains" Merlin replied. Then he smiled and held up the jug.

"Water?" he asked.

* * *

><p>Gwen found herself walking into the courtyard feeling dejected. Was it really that wrong to want Arthur to change just a little, to see the good she was trying to do? She wondered. She was interrupted from answering herself as Gwaine came screaming out of the stables, the other knights laughing at him.<p>

"What happened?" Gwen asked walking over to them. Leon was struggling to breath through his laughter.

"Look at him, Gwaine, Knight of Camelot, terrified of a little spider" he said.

"It's called a phobia for a reason" Gwen said, mildly disgusted with the man she had known as a child. Leon sighed.

"It was a joke" he said.

"Well maybe next time you should think it through" she retorted, turning and walking away through the gates.

* * *

><p>She didn't realise where she had been heading until she actually got there, the house she used to live in down in Old Town. She smiled wistfully as she opened the door and entered. She knew the house would be empty, Arthur had allowed her to keep it, just so she would have somewhere to go when she wanted to be by herself, and at the moment she did. Slowly she closed the door, and sat on the bed, looking around the room. So simple, yet inviting in its own way. Outside there was a low rumble of thunder and she heard rain begin to fall, outside there was a soft whimper and she stood, looking out into the night, seeing a small dog just under the window trying to get out of the rain.<p>

"oh you poor thing" she said, opening the door and letting it inside. It trotted to the centre of the room where it shook itself. Gwen knelt down next to it and reached out stroking it. It barked happily and wagged its tail.

"Well, someone's happy to see me anyway" she said. The dog barked in return. Gwen smiled at it and sat on the bed, the dog jumping up beside her, its new best friend. She patted it as it settled down, its ears perking up as another, louder rumble of thunder echoed overhead. Gwen squinted as she looked out, the wind was really picking up.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is that?" demanded Arthur as he stood on the steps of the castle, Merlin just behind him, Gaius next to him. At the edge of the city a funnel had appeared spinning around as it wound ever closer towards Camelot.<p>

"I do believe it's a cyclone" Gaius said. "Terribly destructive" he added.

"Arthur, Gwen's down there" Leon said running up to him. Arthur rounded on him.

"What?" he demanded, moving forwards, as the cyclone finally hit the Lower city. He was grabbed by Leon and, surprisingly, Merlin, holding the king back.

"GWEN!" Arthur yelled, even as he was dragged back into the castle.

* * *

><p>Gwen held onto the bed, and the dog as she felt the house lift up under her. She looked at the window, frowning there was a tree flying past, a cow, a couple of chickens, then she blinked. She could have sworn she just saw Arthur, Merlin and Gwaine screaming as they hurtled past one after the other, arms flailing about. She shook her head, all three of them were in the castle, safe. Then she blinked again as Morgana went past on a broom of all things, laughing like a maniac before she too went out of sight. What the hell was in that water at dinner? She thought, then felt something knock the back of her head. Then she didn't feel anything at all as the world went dark.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Gwen awoke with a start as the house thudded to the ground, beside her the dog was looking at her, almost seemingly concerned.

"It's ok, I'm alright" she assured it, the dog barked, wagging its tail, before it jumped off the bed. Gwen sat up, looking out of the window. It was bright out there, almost too bright. Slowly she stood and moved forwards, opening the door and stepping out. The place she was in was not where she had been, it was full of big trees, with large green leaves, there was a small stream with a really small bridge going over it, and a spiral, yellow bricked path swirling out from the centre of the small clearing outside.

"Well, I don't think we're in Camelot anymore" Gwen said, stepping forwards, suddenly getting the distinct feeling she was being watched, this was confirmed a moment later when hundreds of little people began to step forwards. Gwen backed up towards the house.

"Ermm Hello" she said with a little wave. The tallest of the little people stepped forwards.

"Welcome oh powerful witch" he said with a bow.

"Witch? Me? No no… not me" she said with a grin. The man looked at her.

"but you slayed her" he stated.

"I didn't slay anyone. Not intentionally anyway" Gwen replied. The man pointed to the house, Gwen looked down seeing a pair of feet wearing ruby encrusted slippers sticking out from under it.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" she said, rather needlessly.

"Don't be, for she was a very wicked woman" the small man told her. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Guinevere, Gwen to my friends" she said, not quite able to look away from the feet.

"All hail Gwen!" the man suddenly shouted, the cry took up around him by the others. Gwen turned to them, seeing the pure joy on their faces. Suddenly she didn't feel _so_ bad about her house falling on someone.

"I declare today a holiday!" he announced, the crowd cheering, running around Gwen, she was swept to the middle of the little clearing.

"AH HEM!" said a voice, someone vying for attention. They turned to see a regally dressed man walking forwards.

"Mayor" said the little man who had greeted her. He looked up at Gwen, then back at the other man.

"We're sure she _is_ dead right?" he asked. The other man raised an eyebrow at him.

"She has a three ton house on top of her, yes I'm fairly certain she's dead" he replied. The Mayor

nodded.

"Then I declare this a day of independence for all Munchkins and their descendants!" he announced. The crowd going wild again, so wild that when the purple smoke exploded behind them most thought it was a party trick, until a familiar woman appeared, looking at the Munchkins.

"Who did this! Who killed my sister!" Yelled Morgana walking forwards, her gaze finding Gwen. "Was it you?" she said pointing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it was an accident" Gwen stammered.

"Accident? Are you even covered to fly that thing?" Morgana demanded pointing at the house.

"no" Gwen replied weakly.

"You just go away!" yelled one of the Munchkins. Morgana whipped around looking.

"Who said that? Come on…." She sneered, when no one answered she turned her gaze back to Gwen, when everyone turned as a large bubble floated down, depositing a beautiful dark haired woman, Gwen also found familiar.

"You're not wanted here, now leave" the new arrival stated. Morgana stepped back, eyes narrowed.

"I warn you Freya, I am not to be trifled with!"

"Yes, well you can trifle somewhere else, be gone" Freya said with a flick of her wrist. Morgana snarled at her, then looked at Gwen.

"I'll be back, don't you worry my little pretty, and I'll get your dog too!" Morgana vowed, then vanished in the same purple smoke, Freya waving it out of her nose, the she composed herself and turned to Gwen.

"Hello my child" she said, gliding forwards.

"Hi" Gwen said.

"You're very far home aren't you?" Freya asked kindly.

"Yes. Can you send me back?" Gwen asked. Freya shook her head sadly.

"That is not within my power" she replied.

"Then I'm stuck here?"

"Not necessarily" Freya replied. "But first things first, you must take the Ruby slippers" she said, pointing down at the legs that were now withering away, folding up and vanishing.

"Why?"

"Because before you do get home you will need them" Freya said. Gwen nodded and picked up the slippers, putting them on her own feet, surprised they were a perfect fit. Freya smiled at her.

"Now, down to business. As I said I cannot aid you, _but_ there is one in the land of Oz who can" Freya said taking her hand.

"Who?"

"You must make a long journey my dear, far from here to the Emerald City, and there, you will meet the great and powerful Wizard of Oz" Freya told her. Around them the Munchkins bowed. Gwen nodded as beside her a Munchkin handed her a basket of food. She thanked him and he backed off smiling, Freya doing the same, the she stepped back, the bubble forming around her and floating upwards.

"Wait! How do I find this city?" Gwen asked.

"Follow the yellow brick road my dear, follow the yellow brick road" Freya's voice came back, then the bubble vanished. Gwen sighed and looked around.

"Follow the yellow brick road" she muttered, stepping onto the yellow path.

"Follow the yellow brick road" one of the Munchkins told her. She nodded, and then moved forwards, following the spiral around and around, until she reached the edge of the village, turning back, the Munchkins all waving at her. She smiled and waved back, and with the dog at her side, she went on her way.

* * *

><p>They had been walking for about an hour, the Munchkin village long out of site, when finally they hit a snag. Follow the yellow brick road, fine, she could do that. Follow a fork in the yellow brick road. No, that was something she hadn't considered.<p>

"Well now what?" Gwen grumbled. Beside her the dog moved in a circle. "Guess you don't know either do you?" she asked it. The dog barked.

"It's quite pleasant down that way" said a voice. Gwen turned, seeing nothing, except a scarecrow in a field. Gwen shook her head and looked away.

"Of course, its quite pleasant that way too" said the voice again. Gwen looked up again, and frowned.

"Hey, weren't you pointing the other way?" she said, looking at the Scarecrow. Miraculously it shook its head, then nodded. Gwen walked up to it and blinked.

"_Merlin?"_ she gasped.

"Who? Where? I hate those birds" he replied.

"You. What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"My job, not very well though" he admitted. "I can't even scare the birds" he said as one landed on him. "Shoo. Scat. Go away" he said, the crow nicking a piece of straw from him.

"See, I'm a failure"

"Why?" asked Gwen

"Cus I haven't got a brain" he replied. Gwen frowned, and looked behind him.

"Well, can't you get down?" she asked.

"It's a bit difficult, you know being full of straw and a pole up your back" he replied. Gwen found herself smiling and reaching up, unfastening the hook he was attached to. Merlin gave a yell as he fell, rolling forwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Gwen yelped as she ran to him. Merlin sat up with a cheeky gin on his face.

"I'm fine" he replied.

"You're not hurt?" she asked him. Merlin thought for a second and the shook his head.

"Full of straw remember" he said. Gwen blinked.

"You really have no brain?" she said to him. Merlin shook his head and lifted up the hat sat on his head.

"Nope, only straw" he admitted sadly as Gwen helped him stand unsteadily.

"Well what would you do if you had a brain?" Gwen asked. Merlin frowned then shrugged.

"I'd need one to answer that" he replied. Gwen chuckled, then something struck her.

"Well, I'm going to the Emerald City to see a great Wizard, maybe he could help you too" she suggested. Merlin's eyes lit up.

"You think he could? Or would?" he asked.

"No harm in asking is there?" she said. Merlin smiled and nodded.

"How do we get there?" he asked.

"Well the good witch told me to follow the yellow brick road, but" she gestured to the fork.

"Well, if she said follow the Yellow Brick Road, then both of the paths probably lead to the city" Merlin suggested. Gwen thought about it then grinned.

"Ok, lets this" she said, linking her Arm with Merlin's. He smiled and the pair began to skip along the road.


	3. Chapter 3

They had gone for another half an hour when Gwen found her stomach rumbling. She sat down on a piece of grass, Merlin with her. She offered him some food but he shook his head, reminding her he didn't have to eat, he did however tease the dog, which they had named Toto with a sausage, before letting it eat it, Toto being even more grateful. After a while of just resting, they decided to make a move of it. So with Merlin helping her to stand they continued their journey.

* * *

><p>It was about two hours later, when they came to the edge of a foreboding looking woods. The three of them slowing down as they approached. The woods around Camelot could be dangerous at the best of times, so entering unknown woods was not on the top ten list of things Gwen wanted to be doing. But Freya had told her to follow the yellow brick road, and sure enough it led into the woods. Merlin, his scarecrow self as ever helpful as his Camelot self was holding the basket for her, which was now empty.<p>

"you okay?" he asked, sensing Gwen's discomfort. Gwen nodded and put of a false smile.

"Yep, I'm fine" she announced, then steeling herself boldly stepped forwards, Merlin following behind her, Toto never straying too far from her side.

* * *

><p>The further they moved into the woods, the darker it seemed to get, and twice Gwen got the feeling she was being watched, but, try as she might, she could see no one. From behind a nearby tree however, Morgana could see the three of them perfectly. Eventually the three of them reached a small orchid, in full bloom.<p>

"Oh! Apples!" Gwen said happily, walking forwards and picking one off the tree. Almost immediately the branch attached to the tree snatched it back, slapping her wrist.

"You stole my apples!" the tree yelled.

"She stole your apples!" another agreed.

"Oh, Sorry I didn't mean.. they just looked so nice" Gwen stammered. Nope. Not the sort of tree that grew in Camelot.

"How would you like if someone just came along and stole _your_ apples?" it demanded. Gwen backed off to stand next to Merlin.

"Ahh come on Gwen, you don't want any of those apples, most probably full of worms" he said.

"What you say?" the tree demanded.

"Merlin" Gwen hissed. He leant over to her.

"Shushh I'm getting apples" he whispered, and sure enough both trees began to pelt him with apples, which he readily picked up, putting into the basket. After a while, Gwen grabbed his hand and the pair of them and Toto left the grumbling trees behind.

* * *

><p>"That was brilliant" Gwen said as she put into the juiciest apple she ever eaten. Merlin smiled happily at the praise, then stopped.<p>

"Did you here that?" he asked. Gwen stopped chewing and listened, even Toto's ears perked up.

"Muuuer meeer" the voice was strange, like someone speaking without opening their mouths.

"there!" Merlin said. Gwen nodded.

"I heard it" she said.

"Muuuer meeer" the voice again, off to their left. The pair of them moved over, looking around until Merlin pointed.

"Look!" he said. Gwen stopped short. There, holding an axe above his head, dressed in the strangest armour she had even seen, was Arthur.

"Arthur?" Gwen said softly, walking forwards.

"Moil mam" he replied. Gwen frowned.

"What was that?" she asked.

"Moil mam" Arthur said again.

"I think he said Oil can" Merlin offered. Gwen frowned.

"Oil can?" she echoed, the pair looking around seeing an oil can on a tree stump not far away. Gwen picked it up and began to apply it to Arthur's jaw, where she could now see little rivets, before passing it to Merlin who repeated the action on the other side of his face.

"Oh.. oh thank you, that feels so good. Please, oil my joints, oil my elbows" Arthur said with relief. The pair doing so, helping him move his arms.

"Oh you have no idea how long I've waited there" Arthur said.

"Just how long have you been there?" asked Merlin.

"Well you see, about a year ago, I was chopping that tree, when suddenly it began to rain. I rusted solid and I've been there ever since" he replied.

"Bet that must have upset you" Gwen said. Arthur looked at her and shook his head.

"No, he replied"

"Would've upset me" said Merlin.

"It can't upset me, I have no heart" Arthur replied.

"No heart?" Gwen and Merlin echoed. Arthur shook his head.

"nope, all hollow. Go on, bang if you don't believe me, go on" he said. Merlin tapped loudly three times on Arthur's armour. There was an echo back, even louder.

"See, all hollow" he said.

"That's awful" Gwen stated. Arthur nodded.

"I wish had one though" he admitted.

"Well what would you do if you had one?" asked Merlin.

"I could learn to love, to care, to be happy to have emotion" he replied. Gwen smiled, then frowned as Merlin leant over to him, Arthur watching as Gwen grinned and nodded her head.

"Well, we're off to see the great Wizard to see if he can send me home" said Gwen.

"And give me a brain!" Merlin added. Arthur thought for a moment.

"What if he doesn't give me one?" he asked.

"I'm sure he will, if he can help us, I'm sure he can help you" Gwen said. Arthur blinked, then nodded.

"To Oz?" asked Merlin.

"To Oz" Gwen and Arthur agreed, they turned, and were just moving away when a cloud of purple smoke blossomed from the ground.

* * *

><p>"Not so fast!" said Morgana as she appeared. The group huddled together as Morgana watched them.<p>

"So, making a little entourage are you?" she said looking at Gwen.

"We're not afraid of you!" said Merlin suddenly. "Right?" he added looking at Arthur.

"Yeah, right" Arthur agreed.

"Really? Then you won't mind when I turn you into a mattress!" she said pointing at Merlin. "And you. I'll use YOU for a beehive!" she said pointing at Arthur.

"Do your worst!" Arthur yelled. Morgana laughed and began twirling her hands together.

"Let's turn the heat up a bit, see how you like this!" she yelled hurling a fireball at the group. Merlin began to panic, Gwen grabbing him as Arthur fell to the ground putting it out. When they looked up Morgana had gone. Slowly Arthur stood up, looking at the others.

"She don't scare me" Merlin said, trying to sound brave. "Matress! HA!" he shouted. Arthur nodded in agreement.

"Beehiv Bah!, let her try to make a beehive out of me!" he added, clicking his fingers together, blinking at the tinny ring they gave off.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll see you get to the wizard" Merlin said as Gwen began to tear up.

"Yeah, witch or no witch, we'll get you there" Arthur added. Gwen found herself smiling at them.

"You two, are the best friends I could ever have" she admitted. They both smiled at her and then linked arms with her.

"To Oz?" asked Arthur. Gwen and Merlin both nodded.

"to Oz!" they agreed, setting off down the road.


	4. Chapter 4

The Group had gone on for another few hours, talking amongst themselves, but it soon dawned on them that woods themselves weren't thinning out. If anything they were becoming darker and more foreboding. Eventually the darkness began to creep in, cutting off the sunlight in many places.

"I don't like this" said Gwen nervously. Beside her Merlin nodded in agreement. Arthur however gave a nervous scoff.

"There's nothing to be afraid of" he said.

"Re…really?" Merlin stammered.

"Do you think we'll bump into anything dangerous?" asked Gwen. Arthur thought for a moment.

"Its would be mostly Lions and Tigers and bears"

"Lions?" asked Merlin.

"Tigers?" asked Gwen.

"And Bears" admitted Arthur. Then realising how dangerous that could be, gripped hold of Gwen's arm, Merlin doing the same on the other.

"Lions and tigers and bears oh my, Lions and Tigers and Bears oh my" they all said as they stepped forwards.

"Lions and Tiger's and Bears oh my" they were speeding up now, desperate to get out of the woods.

"Lions ad tigers and-" they were cut off by a loud roar as a lion jumped in in front of them. All three of them went screaming, but Toto not realising the danger simply barked at him.

"What have we got here huh?" asked the lion looking down at it. Toto barked back, Gwen and the others calling the brave little dog. Slowly the lion bent down.

"Dinner" he grinned. Toto seemed to get the idea then and began to run, the Lion giving chase around a tree. Gwen, suddenly feeling very brave stepped forwards and as the lion passed, slapped him solidly on the paw. The Lion stopped, looked at his paw and then started crying. He looked up at her, and Gwen shook her head, seeing Gwaine standing before her. Admittedly with a lot of hair.

"What'd ya do that for? I wasn't going to bite him" Gwaine said.

"Look at you, chasing a defenceless animal, why… your nothing but a coward!" she yelled. Gwaine nodded and wiped his eyes.

"Your right I am a coward, I can't even hunt rabbits" he admitted. "Sometimes… I even scare myself" he said. Gwen found her anger giving way to pity as Gwaine continued to cry.

"There, its alright" she said softly.

"No.. I have no courage, its not all right. I'm meant to be the king of beasts and look at me" he said.

"Hey, do you think the wizard will help him?" asked Merlin. Gwen looked at him, then at Arthur, then back at the Lion.

"Err Wizard?" asked Gwaine.

"Well I'm going to see if he can send me home" said Gwen.

"And give me some Brains!" Merlin added.

"And me a heart" Arthur said.

"I'm sure he could give you some courage" Gwen said.

"But what if he doesn't?" asked Gwaine.

"Then you'll be no worse off than you are now" Said Merlin.

"Right" said Gwen. Gwaine sniffed.

"Wouldn't you be embarrassed to be seen in public with someone like me?" he asked.

"No. No of course not" Gwen assure him, backed up by the others.

"Really?"

"Really" they all enthused. Slowly Gwaine smiled.

"Okay. I'll do it" he said. The others smiled, and then all linking arms, began their way down the road again.

* * *

><p>"So, she still continues on her journey. I don't think so. Something subtle… but soothing the senses. Ahh. Poppies… poppies will make them sleep. Yes Sleep. Now they'll sleep" Morgana grinned as she waved her hand over her crystal ball.<p>

* * *

><p>The group emerged into a wide field full of red flowers, and just beyond it, the Emerald City.<p>

"Look there it is! Where almost there!" Gwen said happily, running forwards, the rest bounding along behind her. They had gone maybe half the way when Gwen began to slow.

"You can't stop now Gwen! We're almost there!" said Merlin excitedly. Gwen however swayed, Merlin helping her to the ground.

"I feel so dizzy" she admitted, then looked around. "Toto, where's Toto?" she asked, the dog, snoring peacefully nearby. Suddenly she collapsed to the ground, fast asleep. Merlin looked up to see Gwaine swaying on his feet as well before he too went for a tumble.

"Oh this is bad.. this is bad" muttered Merlin. He looked up at Arthur, who was crying.

"We're not going to make it!" Arthur said wiping his eyes.

"Stop that! You'll rust yourself again!" Merlin shouted, but it was obvious it would be no good. So instead, still kneeling next to Gwen he began to shout.

"Help! HELP!" he cried out. He did pause however when he felt something fall on his nose.

"Could that be?" he wondered, then sighed. "No…" then he smiled as it began to snow, heavily. He looked up at Arthur who, still wiping his eyes had again rusted solid. But beneath him, Gwen was yawning. Slowly he helped her sit up, she looked around at the snow covered field, While Toto and Gwaine both woke up as well. Merlin going to the basket and retrieving Arthurs oil can, which he used.

* * *

><p>"Curse her!" Morgana yelled "Her and her guardian witch!" she turned and grabbed her broomstick.<p>

"I'll just have to make my message a little clearer!" she yelled, then flew out her castles window.

* * *

><p>The group had quickly got away from the poppy field as the snow had begun to melt as quickly as it had settled, and now they stood outside the large double doors of the emerald City.<p>

"well now what?" asked Arthur.

"I guess we get them to open the door" said Gwen, pulling on a tight long cord. There was a loud clang, and a moment later a little hatch popped open and Leon stuck his head out.

"Can't ya read!" he demanded.

"Read what?" the group asked.

"The sign!" Leon replied.

"What sign?"

"The sign on the door as plain as the nose on my face!" he said pointing to an empty spot. He realised this then rolling his eyes went back inside, reappearing a moment later, before hanging a sign on the door and slamming the little hatch shut. The group looked at the sign.

"Bell out of order. Please knock" they read. Sighing Gwen moved forwards, and then slammed the large knocker on the door. A moment later the hatch opened again and Leon stuck his head out.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"Please sir, we want to see the Wizard" Gwen said.

"The Wizard? The Wizard?" he exclaimed. "The Wizard doesn't see anyone now"

"But please, the good witch sent us-" Gwen said.

"Not nobody not no how!" Leon replied. "Now go away!" he slammed the little hatch shut.

"But I was so sure he'd help us" said Gwen, bursting into tears.

"There there Gwen" Arthur said soothingly.

"But I'll never see my family, my friends again" she said.

"We're your family now Gwen" said Merlin.

"Yeah, we'll take care of you" added Gwaine. Gwen smiled sadly.

"I love you all, but I have a life away from here. In Camelot, a husband who loves me" she said. "And now… now I'll never see him again" she cried. Behind her, the little hatch had opened and Leon watched out, crying his eyes out.

"Come on" he sniffled. "I'll see you get to the Wizard somehow" he said.

"I was married myself once" he cried as he moved back inside. A moment later the great doors opened and the four of them and Toto marched into the city.


End file.
